Watching
by ZeroYaoiPrincess
Summary: Sasuke confronts the peeping tom and decides to teach him a lesson that he will never forget. *Evil Grin* This is a sequel to Yes, Sensei and you might want to read that first to get this if you haven't already. Please please please review they make me happy


**Summary:** Sasuke confronts the peeping tom and decides to teach the boy a lesson that he will never forget.

 **Authors Note:** So here is the long awaited sequel to Yes, Sensei sorry it took longer than I though it would but I hope that y'all enjoy it as much I loved writing it. Just so you know I don't think you really need to read Yes, Sensei to get this one but it would definitely help to fill in some of the blanks. Up to you, really.

 **Warnings:** **(Please read, re-read and then completely understand)** Language, voyeurism, solo, slight bondage, S&M (Slave Master), masturbation, oral, dirty talk, slight mental torture, three people (third person surprise…kinda), humiliation, ownership, explicit yaoi ( **boyXboy smex)** scenes.

 **Please heed your ages. I don't wish to solicit to miners (Though I can't really stop you I hope you stop yourselves).**

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Naruto, just this story.

 **If you don't like don't read!**

 **!Last warning!**

 **Watching**

Sasuke sat reclined in his black leather chair as the class finished up a test that he had prepared, which was good for him because his mind would not quit running on past events that quite frankly pissed him off and he felt his mouth dip into a frown that hadn't gone away since that day.

It had been a little more than a week since he had confronted the little brat that had been spying on him and Naruto and it was about time that the raven dealt with the issue and gave this mess a conclusion before it got too far out of hand.

The end of that day, though somewhat amusing, had pushed the ravens limits a bit too far. It hadn't been a good ending to a perfect day and he wasn't very fond of remembering it.

He would hate having to do something _too_ reckless, but if he waited any longer that's what was going to happen.

 **-Flashback-**

Sasuke lay there quietly as he watched the blond that was sleeping heavily in his arms.

He smiled slightly at the knowledge that Naruto wouldn't be getting up by himself any time soon.

Sasuke lay there trying to get comfy but it didn't seem to want to work out the way that he wanted it too. Down towards his neither region he could start to feel a slight pressure building against his will. He tried to ignore it, but it just kept building and building and he knew that the only way it was going to relieve itself was if he waited a couple more minutes.

Sighing to himself, he carefully removed himself away from his sleeping lover before wobbling to his feet, damn he was glad that no one was awake or there to see him in this state. It was an embarrassment to the Uchiha name, cumming only twice and already weak in the knees.

If only Naruto really knew what he did to the raven he would be in trouble.

Maybe he was already in trouble and didn't know it yet.

Sasuke slipped his shirt back on and buttoned that and his pants as he walked to the door from the front of the room.

The raven looked back at Naruto not really wanting to leave the blond, but damn he had to piss so bad it was starting to hurt and there was no way in hell that he was going to piss himself.

Sasuke gave another small sigh as he unlocked the door and then swung it open.

As the door opened however, the raven was slightly surprised by a body falling into his arms before scrambling to upright himself. When those eyes shot up though, Sasuke was met with wide glassy brown eyes that were suddenly filled with fear and humiliation and the overwhelming realization of what he had gotten himself into.

Sasuke glared at the boy as he hurried to stuff himself back into his pants before hurrying to zip and button them back up.

Once he was done he had this look if just wanting to run away but Sasuke leveled him with a glare that would stop even the deadliest of killers in their tracks.

"Where do you think that you're going? Follow me." Sasuke said as he walked briskly to the closest men's room.

There was no way that he could hold it anymore. His bladder felt like it was going to burst and he was way too old to be pissing himself in front of his student, or anyone for that matter

The boy silently, yet reluctantly followed the ravenette into the restroom before stopping right by the door as the elder went straight for urinal and pulled himself out to piss, sighing in relief as the built up pressure slowly eased away.

While the raven was releasing himself, he could see the younger boy in the corner of his eye getting nervous as he began shifting from foot to foot. He obviously knew what kind of position he was in, but then so did I.

I just knew how to play it better.

"So tell me, what were you doing waiting outside my classroom door and don't state the obvious? All students not permitted to stay after should have left by now." Sasuke asked nonchalantly as he finished and put himself back into his pants before going to the sink to wash his hands.

The brunette clenched his teeth in anger as he glared at the raven.

"Answer me Inuzuka-kun when I ask you a question." Sasuke said sternly as he faced the boy while drying his hands.

"I-I was looking for Naruto." Kiba said with a slight quiver to his voice.

He was starting to wish that he hadn't followed the blond this time, but he guessed that it was too late to be thinking that now.

"Really now? Because you knew he had detention just like the rest of the class knew when I said it aloud in front of you all. So what is your next excuse?" Sasuke said mockingly.

Hell, this was not going to be good.

Kiba has seen what Sasuke has done to Naruto on more than one occasion and the brunette began to fear for his safety in more ways than one.

"You can't do anything to me. I'll tell everyone that you're forcing Naruto to have sex with you and that it's happened more that once." Kiba said all in one breathe already feeling like he was losing…

Sasuke's face gave the barest hint of rage before it was gone, masked with a level look that scared the younger even more than the rage.

The raven didn't like how he was being accused of something the brunette had absolutely no comprehension of. He had no idea what he was talking about and was just barking like some scared little puppy trying to keep out of trouble.

"for one I don't have to touch to do damage and even if I was forcing him," he said lowly. "How would you even prove it?"

"All they have to do is look at his body". Kiba retorted.

"So are you also going mention that you know all this lovely information because you stand there and jerk off to it? That you watch your best friend getting raped and that you don't do a single thing to stop it even though you know it's been happening for awhile now?" Sasuke said in a smug seriousness.

Kiba's dark face turned a bright red and he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Well I'm doing something now…" the brunette whispered.

"No, you were doing something in front of my door, which by the way, stop. It's gross and I'm _not_ cleaning it up." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'll tell everyone what you're doing…" Kiba said weakly.

"Go ahead." Sasuke said without a care in the world; he knew he wasn't in the wrong.

The brunette gaped at the raven not sure what to think.

"Y-you're a fool." Kiba stuttered out.

Sasuke's lips twitched in a sneer.

"You really think I give two shits what other people think of me? I don't. The only person that you're going to hurt if you do this is Naruto. The only person that you'll embarrass is Naruto. The only one that you're going to make suffer is Naruto." Sasuke said, watching as Kiba's face changed from semi-confidence to one of horrible realization and hatred. "And by making _him_ suffer you're going to piss _me_ off and you _really_ don't want to do that." he said in a promising tone.

"You'll get fired." Kiba tried as a last resort though he thought maybe he should probably stop talking now.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Naruto would get expelled for being an obedient little fuck toy, oh wait you said he's _not_ obedient, but who quarrels over details." Sasuke said knowing that it would push the other over into a fit.

Kiba growled low in his throat.

"This isn't over, you sick bastard, you'll get yours!" the brunette hissed out and took off threw the door in a hurry. Sasuke could even hear him yelling through the halls like some madman; though if he woke up his sleeping beauty there was going to be Hell to pay.

"We shall see little pup."

 **-End Flashback-**

Since then the little shit hadn't done a single thing for all of his loud barking except glare at the raven haired man or else the word would have been around to everyone in the town in no time and his little fan-club freaks would have torn Naruto into little scraps.

Sasuke smirked.

At least the boy had taken his bait and been afraid enough to hold back and not say anything. This gave the Uchiha a chance to put more pressure on the brunette and come up with something that would get rid of the thorn in his side for good.

The plan that he had come up with he couldn't wait to pull off. Though it pissed him off to no end that it wasn't the right conditions and the right people for what he had planned originally, he would get over it...maybe.

As the bell rang signaling that the class had ended it struck him out of his thoughts and back to the now. Everyone began packing up there stuff before hastily putting their papers on his desk and exiting the room, though as Kiba went to walk by, Sasuke stopped him with a sharp call of his name.

The brunette stopped suddenly in the middle of the walk way, pissing off a couple people as he blocked their way and he seemed to stiffen.

"Wait here a moment, I want to talk to you before you leave." Sasuke said as the rest of the class filed out.

When Naruto realized that Kiba wasn't beside him anymore he stopped and looked back at the two people that were eyeing each other with poison dipped daggers that were ready to fly.

"Are you coming Kiba?" he asked worriedly as he stood by the door.

"I'll be there in a…"

"Move on to your next class Uzumaki-kun or you'll be late and I won't write you a note either for slacking off." He said cutting off the brunette as he kept the others gaze.

Naruto hesitated for just a moment before he nodded.

"Yes, Sensei." He said quietly. "See ya later Kiba." He added then took off down the hall to his next class, wondering what Sasuke would want to talk to Kiba about. The other boy had done his homework and as far as the blond knew he hadn't gotten into any trouble.

Naruto shrugged it away. Even if it were something bad, it would be karma for how he had treated the blond last week, he was such a jack-ass sometimes.

The bastard still needed to pay and maybe Sasuke was going to do it for him.

 **-Break-**

"What do you want _Sensei_?" Kiba asked bitterly and glared at the raven.

"Come here to my classroom one hour after school, by yourself. Leave that mutt of yours somewhere else till you're done wasting my time." Sasuke said casually but he could still hear the bite that was in it as he prepared for the next class, barely hearing both the little mutts growl at him, well not really caring was more like it.

"Why an hour after school?" Kiba pushed not knowing when to stop.

"I have other things that I need to attend to before I deal with you and trust me when I say that you do not want skip or be here early." Sasuke said with a sort of warning in his tone making the younger stop any argument that he might have had planned.

"Yes, Sensei…" Kiba gritted out before he turned swiftly and walked away to his next class, not caring if he was late. He didn't want to stay any longer with that bastard just for a note that his teacher thought he had forged himself anyway.

 **-Break-**

Finally the bells chimed, signaling that the school day was over and that Sasuke's fun was about to start.

As the raven's last class for the day shuffled out, a head of bright spiky hair popped in; seeming to fill the room with just the one presence and then closed the door behind him.

"Sensei! What are we going to do today?" Naruto asked brightly as he dropped his bag beside his desk and then plopped down in the seat.

"I have to stay and grade papers." Sasuke said quietly, barely acknowledging the blond as he answered him. He didn't want Naruto to know that he was going to be bringing his best friend here; at least not yet anyway.

"Then I'll stay here with you and keep you company." Naruto said quietly, a blush gracing his marked cheeks even as he looked down at his desk to try and hide it.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked up at the blonde's blushing face.

"Are you trying to hint at something pet?" Sasuke asked, watching as Naruto's face grew darker.

Gods the raven loved that expression on the blond teen.

Naruto sat there quietly, not saying a word as he seemed to be brushing off some kind of imaginary dirt from his surprisingly clean clothes.

"Naruto." Sasuke said sternly and watched as the blond shivered slightly.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Sensei." The blond said shyly as he glanced at the raven from under his eye lashes.

"Come here." Sasuke said as he scooted away from his desk just enough for the blond to stand in front of him.

He loved it when Naruto was in the mood and the one bringing it up. It always turned the raven on more than he cared to admit. It gave him goose bumps to know that Naruto enjoyed all this and that it wasn't just him.

Another shiver went through the raven as he watched the blond get up from his seat and walk over to the raven's desk, a new blush springing to life at the memories Sasuke was sure to be flooding the blonde's mind with what had happened there not that long ago.

"What are you thinking about Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head slightly and gripped at the edge of his shirt tightly, not really even looking at Sasuke from the embarrassment that was coursing through him. Yeah he had started this but that didn't mean that it wasn't embarrassing as hell and that he didn't want to run and hide somewhere far _far_ away.

Sasuke smirked again as he patted his lap.

"Want me to tell you what to do again?" the raven teased as Naruto came closer.

Naruto stayed silent but shook his head as he fell to his knees in front of the raven, somewhat hidden under the desk and began to massage the elder's thighs firmly.

Sasuke groaned softly at the overly warm touch of Naruto's hands through his slacks and spread his legs further apart for the blond boys touch to travel to other places.

"Such a little seducer aren't you slut? You love being between my legs, whether it be sucking me off or getting fucked. You love it either way." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto further under the desk before he scooted up close once again. He knew that the door wasn't locked since he expected the Inuzuka kid to be here in at least half an hour and he didn't want the two boys to see each other or else everything would be ruined. His desk had a full front so that nobody could see under it and it really helped at times like these.

Sasuke didn't like it when his plans didn't go accordingly and the fact that they had changed once already had the elder in a bad mood that was sure to not dissipate until much later, but he wouldn't take it out on the blond that much, after all he wasn't the one at fault he just happened to be in the crossfire.

Once Sasuke was in position, he was pleasantly surprised when the touches became more widespread; two hands stroking at his knees before sliding up to his thighs to squeeze tightly at the bends, sometimes ghosting over Sasuke's hardness before repeating the process. The blond was so much more… controlling when he knew he couldn't be seen, but it's not like Sasuke didn't know who was doing it. He loved it when Naruto touched him. The touches were always changing between shy and confident and the changes always got to the elder man causing him to shiver.

Suddenly there was a firm knock on the door, making the blond hesitate in his touches and Sasuke cursed softly.

If it was that damned brat he was early and that would piss the raven off even more than the others earlier antics.

Sasuke reached down and gently put his pale hand on the back of Naruto's spiky hair and urged him forward with a quite murmur to stay quite.

"Come in!" the raven said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear him.

The door slowly opened and a head of silvery spiked hair and a half covered face popped through the opening, one eye grinning at the raven in his seat mischievously.

"Yo, Sasuke, you busy?" Kakashi asked as he walked into the room without waiting for an answer from the raven.

"Yes, but it's not like it will stop you from interrupting me anyway." Sasuke said bitterly as the other man walked in casually and propped himself against one of the desks that lined the small room and Sasuke noticed that it was Naruto's desk with his bag still under it.

Shit...

Sasuke was just glad that it hadn't been Kiba. He wasn't ready for that brat to show up yet.

"You know me so well." The silverette said as he grinned behind his mask.

Sasuke grabbed more firmly at Naruto's blond hair from under the desk and pushed his face closer to the 'V' in his pants, shivering when the others hot breath caressed his sensitive organ through his pants.

"Get on with it." He growled when neither man was doing anything, Naruto's touches had stopped completely and Kakashi was stalling for some reason. He knew Naruto just didn't want to be caught, though it was little late for that to not happen.

Sasuke felt the blonde's quivering fingers stroke at his manhood gently before trying to steady them so that he could undo the button and pull down the zipper even as Kakashi smirked and began to talk, but the raven didn't hear any of it.

Naruto had gotten his pants undone and was now pulling them over the raven's swelling member to reveal the heated flesh that hid beneath.

Sasuke faintly heard a groan form under the desk and gripped tighter at the blond spikes in his hand in warning when Kakashi's eye lit up a bit and Sasuke cursed slightly in his head, hoping that the other man hadn't heard the sound. The raven did _not_ want to get caught by this teacher; he would never hear the fucking end of it with Kakashi.

"Soo Sasuke, do you have anything planned after this?"

"I have a meeting with a student in about ten minutes, so I'll appreciate it if you would please get the fuck out, sooner rather than later." Sasuke said with no hint of regret in his tone (hey he used manners, at least the please part), but then he realized that had he said something that he shouldn't have and hoped that Naruto didn't catch it.

He seemed to have not because he just kept on attacking the elders hard-on by stroking the flesh gripped in his hand and randomly adding more pressure.

"Oh really, are you sure that it's not now?" Kakashi teased.

"Positive." Sasuke said while holding in the groan that wanted to escape from his taught mouth.

Just at that moment, Naruto decided to lick at the tip of the elder's cock while nibbling the pleasantly pink and soft skin there, and then he began to lick the entire thing like it was some kind lollipop or something. If Sasuke wanted Naruto to continue while someone was here in the room with them then he was going to do his best to embarrass the elder just as much as he was being embarrassed, even if no one could see him.

Naruto felt the raven's hand tighten in his hair before pulling him back and away from the elder's aching cock.

Damn, that had to have been the hardest thing he's ever had to do, but the blond was so damn good at this that it should have been criminal. Even with so little being done to him he was about to blow it, in more ways than one.

Sasuke released a small groan when Naruto forced himself forward and began again; this time taking the raven into his mouth and bobbing his head while adding a light suction every time he pulled away and running his tongue along the underside when went down.

"You alright, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with less concern than he should have when asking if someone was alright.

"I'd be doing better than alright if you weren't here." Sasuke said shortly as he pulled harder at the blonde's hair gaining a groan of pleasure from the younger boy. "Would you leave now, I'm busy." Sasuke growled losing his patience.

"Sounds like it." Kakashi said with a smirk as he hopped off the desk and turned on his heel. The silverette barely heard the raven growl behind him as he walked to the door, stopping just short. "See ya, Sasuke. Don't get into too much trouble." He said with a half assed wave and then opened the door to leave, but as he crossed the threshold of the doorway he stopped just on the other side and poked his head back into the room. "Bye Blondie!" he said loudly, closing the door just in time to hear a loud curse and a 'thud' to resound on the opposite side of the door, Sasuke aiming for his head with an unidentified object no doubt.

Sasuke gripped the blond locks so that he knew Naruto couldn't pull forward again and yanked his mouth away from throbbing cock as he slid back just a bit.

"You bit me." Sasuke said with hint of anger in his tone as he looked down to see teeth marks in his reddened flesh and they weren't very faint..

"He knew!" Naruto yelled as a huge blush covered not only his face but also his ears.

"Gee, how did he not with you sucking me off like that?" Sasuke retorted a bit bitterly that the silverette had found out and caused his jewels damage. Though how he knew that it was Naruto was beyond him.

"But he knew it was me and you're the one that urged me to continue; you even shoved my face into your crotch and said to get on with it." Naruto argued back.

"Yes, but you didn't need to suck me like the cock slut I know you are, that's between us." Sasuke said as he began to stoke the feathery hair that was pressed into his hand, watching the blush spread. " _Now_ I want you to continue." He added before pushing just slightly.

Naruto nodded and began to run his tanned fingers over clothed thighs again before he leaned in and licked at the heated flesh. When he heard the deep groan from the man above him he grinned and put more effort into what he was doing. He took the head into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it a couple times before he dipped the wet muscle into the little hole at the top a little and raked his teeth across the underside of the bloom.

Sasuke moaned quietly before he opened his eyes and saw the time. Fuck. He stopped the blond before pulling him away again and then releasing that perfect hair to reach for his silver and black stripped tie. He wore it because he knew that it was Naruto's favorite and Sasuke liked how the silky colors looked against that golden skin.

It was exquisite.

Naruto looked up confused on why he was being stopped when he had just been told to continue and it was obvious that they were both getting into it, so why was Sasuke stopping him, but when the blond saw what Sasuke was doing he shivered with excitement.

Was he going to be bound? Blindfolded? Gagged? Probably not the last, Sasuke wanted his mouth available for use.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke commanded as he straightened up the fabric, preparing it for use.

"Yes, Sensei." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and immediately felt the cloth covering his eyes before being tied so that it wouldn't come undone before they were done.

"What are you doing, Sensei?" Naruto asked quietly as Sasuke threaded his fingers back into the blond hair.

"I have a surprise for you that you're not allowed to see. I'm going to test you in a way and prove a point in another." Sasuke said truthfully as he guided the blond to his not-so-happy cock that had gotten neglected for way too long.

Ever since they had used the blindfold the first time they hadn't used it again, which to Naruto's surprise, had frustrated him. He had actually liked it and so using it again made him kind of happy, though he probably wouldn't say anything to Sasuke. But the sudden use and it being in school again made him wonder, why? What kind of surprise did Sasuke have planned that he needed to be blindfolded?

Naruto's cheek bumped into the elder's cock and by the look on his face he hadn't been expecting it. A blush sprang to life on the bridge of the blonde's nose as he realized that he hadn't noticed the hand in his hair move him and Sasuke grinned, it was such a cute look for the younger boy.

Was this his surprise? It wasn't like he hadn't done this a million times before so it didn't really feel like a surprise.

"No."

"What?" Naruto asked confused, he hadn't said anything.

"No, this isn't you're surprise. You're surprise will come a bit later when it gets here." The raven said casually, reading the blonde's mind like it was on display.

This confused Naruto, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, not wanting to linger on it. He wanted to get started. He was so _hot_ today, he had to get some out. Naruto slowly slid his hands over the elder's taught thighs again before gripping at the raven's hardness with one hand then began stroking it with firm but soft stokes, making it even harder for his mouth to run across.

The blond licked his lips as he felt the ravens cock twitch in his hands and pre-cum slicked his hand, making the gliding motion easier and fueling Naruto's desire even more.

Sasuke shivered and groaned quietly as he watched Naruto lean forward and kiss the head of his cock gently with an intoxicated look glazing his face. The blond pulled away slightly before kissing down further along the ravens' length all the way to his base before he attached his lips to the area firmly and sucked at the spot. The younger really did love to do this. He felt like he had so much more power than he normally had when they had sex, so when he got the chance to be a bit dominate, he took it in any way that he could and blow jobs rang so many wonderful noises from the elder that he knew for sure that he had caused and he loved it.

Naruto licked his way back up to the ravens tip before taking just the head into his mouth. The blond hooked his teeth under the bloom and pulled gently before biting lightly but definitely hard enough to feel everything. This caused Sasuke to inhale sharply as his fingers tightened in blond locks to warn the younger male.

"Watch the teeth." Sasuke growled out softly.

With the hand that he had in Naruto's hair he pushed his head down almost all the way down to his root in a rough motion, feeling more than hearing the blond gag he pulled the boy's head back and did it again.

"Slide your pants down and start preparing yourself." Sasuke demanded and kept using that little mouth like some empty hole.

Sasuke smirked darkly when Naruto glanced up though he couldn't see before 'humming' a bit and lifting just slightly on his knees he began to un-do his own jeans before sliding down the zipper.

This pleased Sasuke so he let up just a bit on the blonde's mouth but he was still using it roughly. He thrust Naruto's head in slow but deep movements that allowed the blond to catch just the barest hint of a breath before the raven's length was filling his throat again.

Naruto got his pants down under his ass and then gripped his own hard cock to begin pumping it the same way as the thrusts to his mouth, but when Sasuke looked down and saw what he was doing he pulled the blonde's head away forcefully before tilting his head up sharply.

"Is that what I told you to do pet?" Sasuke asked in a low husky voice that made Naruto shiver and moan.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto gasped out as he finally able to catch a full breath and he gulped them in as fast as he could, but he didn't stop pulling at his cock and Sasuke saw bumps rise against his skin.

Sasuke smirked and scooted his chair away from the blond, breaking all contact. Without saying anything, he leaned down to grab the blanket before moving to the front of his desk to lay it out flat.

Naruto sat there on shaking knees as he listened to the slight commotion of whatever the elder was doing. Was his surprise finally ready?

"Take off the rest of your bottom layers." Sasuke demanded as he slowly made his way back to the blond.

Hearing the demand, he automatically switched his position so that he could take off his shoes and then he slid his pants and boxers down the rest of the way exposing himself fully before shoving everything to the side.

Sasuke grinned and reached his hands down.

"Good boy. Now give me your hands."

Naruto reached up slowly before his hands were grabbed in a strong grip and he was yanked up to his unstable legs and he wobbled.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

"We're moving to have more room." Sasuke said as he carefully led the blond to the blanket before guiding him down in the center. "Besides, when your surprise shows up we're going to need the extra space." The raven added slyly.

Naruto stayed silent as he sat down on the blanket waiting for what he was supposed to do next.

"Now, pet. Do what I told you to do before you disobeyed me." The raven said as he semi-tucked himself back into his pants reluctantly.

The raven loved watching the blond whenever he masturbated. It was just such a wonderful and hot sight to behold and he knew he would never get enough of this, of any if this.

Naruto nodded just slightly before he slowly brought three of his fingers to his lips and began to suck on them one at time before he put all three into his mouth before sliding his tongue between the tanned digits making them nice and wet.

"That's enough, get started." Sasuke said as he made his way to the door.

The Inuzuka kid would be here any minute and he wanted Naruto just about ready for use when he showed up.

"Yes, Uchiha-Sensei." Naruto said after he removed his fingers from his mouth, then he quickly brought them down and placed them at his aching hole, rubbing firmly before suddenly thrusting a finger fully inside, moaning as he was suddenly stretched open. Sasuke watched in fascination as Naruto quickly changed his pace, adding another finger with an attention grabbing gasp before he began thrusting and pulling those fingers faster and more roughly. The raven licked his lips and was about to make his way back to his blond pet when he suddenly heard footsteps sounding in the hallway and getting closer to his door.

Sasuke cursed in his head as he knew he had to stop for a moment.

"Keep preparing yourself, I'll be back momentarily." Sasuke said calmly as he opened the door and stepped out before closing it behind himself quietly.

Naruto paused, briefly wondering what was going on. What else could be so important that the raven would leave him by himself?

Taking a deep breath, the blond started to move his hand again, moaning when his fingers brushed against his prostate. He knew that if Sasuke caught him not doing what he was told he would be punished but Naruto wanted to please his lover so he would do whatever the raven asked him too willingly.

 **-Break-**

Kiba was now heading to the classroom after having a friend take Akimaru home to his sister and he was dreading every step of the way. He just wanted to turn in the opposite direction and bolt, but he feared the repercussions of what would happen to him if he defied Sasuke.

He didn't know what he was getting into; he just knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good…

When he got into sight of the room he could hear faint noises coming from beyond the closed door and he wondered who it could be. Wasn't it just supposed to be the two of them, maybe Sasuke had gotten busy and he could skip out? He stopped short of the door and contemplated just walking off, but as the brunette tuned his back to leave, he faintly heard the door creek before it opened and someone walked out closing it with a soft click.

Kiba was almost too afraid to see who it was but his curiosity got the better of him and he turned. His face flamed as he caught a face-full of the raven devil and pointed his brown eyes to the floor, but he couldn't help stealing a couple glances.

Sasuke was flushed a faint pink high on his cheeks and he was in a disheveled state as he leaned against the door, blocking the entrance. As he leaned against it though, the brunette could see more to his wild look. The raven's pants were undone and he was sloppily tucked into his pants, but the younger boy could still see clearly what was happening and his blush grew.

"Were you planning on running away, mutt?" Sasuke asked in a taunting tone.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Kiba asked ignoring the raven's question as a hint of anger started to fill his chest.

"I'm not doing anything. It's all Naruto. He came to me this afternoon practically begging for it, so what was I supposed to do, turn him away when he gave me that look?" Sasuke said smugly as he pushed away from the door. "You may not believe me but he does do this quite willingly." Sasuke said as he ran his hands through his bangs, slicking it back before it fell back into its normal style.

"You liar… I've heard him say no many times before." Kiba said bitterly.

"Really now, and how many girls have you been with that have said 'no' at least once to up the spice?" Sasuke retorted watching the wonderful reaction he got from the younger boy.

Kiba paled considerably before he turned his head away, a bright blush flooding his cheeks.

"Well isn't that wondrous news. The lost little puppy is a virgin pervert." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Is that why you like to watch Naruto getting fucked?" The raven added as he took a step closer to the shaken boy.

"You're wrong…" Kiba tried to argue weakly.

"Am I?"

Kiba clenched his teeth and hands together as he kept looking sat the ground, avoiding the elders penetrating gaze.

Sasuke eyed the boy for a moment before deciding that this was enough playing around.

"Well whatever the reason, I'm going to prove to you that _you_ are wrong." Sasuke said as he went back to the door and gripped at the handle.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette asked dumbfounded.

"You'll see when we get inside." The raven said stopping short to look at the younger. "I do have some rules though and you _will_ follow them, you won't like what will happen if you disobey me." Sasuke promised.

"Yeah; and what exactly are those?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

"No _touching_ , no _talking_ and you _will_ listen when I tell you to do something, though I don't think you'll have a problem with no talking once we get inside." He teased.

Kiba looked at the raven in disgust and wrinkled his nose.

"What are you going to rape me next?"

Sasuke looked like he was going to puke before he schooled himself.

"Now that's disgusting, I'm not into beastiality, mutt." Sasuke said as he turned to the door again and cracked the door open, stopping anything that Kiba had left to say. "You will do this, even if I have to tie you up, do you understand? This is your punishment and a lesson." The raven finished before opening the door completely and ushering the defiant boy into the semi-dark room.

Kiba growled at the remark before he walked in hesitantly and then froze barely two feet into the room as he set his eyes on the sight before him.

There, in the front of the room was Naruto. He was flushed a nice shade of pink that almost seemed to make his gold skin glow and his beautiful blue eyes were covered by what he knew to be the raven's tie, but what shocked the brunette the most was what was happening even lower.

Naruto's pants and boxers were completely gone leaving his bottom completely bare for all to see. His legs were spread wide open, showcasing his right hand stretched down below his balls so that two of his fingers were plunged deep into his own ass, they moved quickly causing a loud squelching noise to be heard.

Kiba felt a shiver go through his entire body and he bit his lip to hold in the groan that threatened to escape.

"Amazing isn't he?" Sasuke asked Kiba in a soft voice.

The brunette opted not to answer and swallowed thickly as he heard Sasuke close the door. As the lock slid into place reality seemed to hit Kiba hard.

What the hell was going to happen? This couldn't be happening? How could this be happening? He had to be dreaming...

Kiba looked at his blond friend and saw that he had stopped at the sound of multiple people coming in. He hadn't known about Kiba coming; that's why that sneaky devil had told him not to speak. He turned to glare at the raven but the elder just ignored it as he pointed over by Naruto.

"Stay silent and go sit down in front of him but don't get too close, got it?" the raven drawled out.

Kiba hesitated in his movements and heard Sasuke growl beside him.

"What did we agree on?" Sasuke said harshly as he pushed on Kiba's shoulder to get him moving faster, he wanted this over with so the mutt could vanish.

The brunette gulped thickly as he stumbled forwards to where he had been told to sit. As he got closer though he could see way more of the blond than he had at the door and he felt himself shudder. Blond bangs were stuck with sweat to a tanned face and he still regretted that those sapphire eyes were being covered by that infuriating piece of silk. Kiba's eyes slid lower down to dusky nipples and gasped at the hickey's that littered Naruto's chest, they led down his abdomen and spotted his hips and thighs which brought his attention to what was happening between those quivering legs. The other teen was so hard that pre-cum was dripping freely down his shaft to cover the fingers that were still plunged deep into his twitching hole and they were pulling up just enough to give a slight gape.

Kiba silently fell to his knees as his mouth went dry. Fuck, he was screwed…possibly literally.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a soft worried voice but was still husky with lust as he turned his head in the direction that he had last heard the elders' voice.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, but when he got close the blond jerked his body away slightly and the brunette had a glimmer of hope that the other boy was being forced and that he could put a stop to all of this, but his thoughts were shattered in the next second.

"It's me Naruto." Sasuke said softly and touched his shoulder to reassure the blond and Kiba watched as the other teen relaxed at the touch. "It's okay." He said before sitting behind Naruto and spreading his legs out on either side of the blonde's body.

"Is someone else here?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice as he leaned against the raven for support.

"Just here to observe, you don't have to worry about him doing anything to you, alright? If he tries I'll break his hands; so please continue." The raven said, the threat obviously directed at the brunette even though he was talking to the blond and it him go pale.

Kiba shook his head at the raven indicating that he wouldn't dare to touch and the damned devil smirked.

Sasuke's threat seemed to calm the blond somewhat as he relaxed further into the elders' hold and took a deep breath through his nose before releasing it through his mouth.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he began to move his fingers again and Kiba suppressed a shiver.

Sasuke leaned in closer and began to nibble at the tanned neck that was in his reach and Naruto tilted his head to give the raven more room. He licked from the blondes' nape all the way up to his ear, and then Kiba could barely hear what the elder whispered into his friends' ear.

"I want you to do whatever pleases you. I want you to show that your mine and mine alone." He whispered hotly as he watched Kiba and felt Naruto shiver before he began thrusting his fingers with much more vigor. "That's it pet. I know that you like to touch yourself. Even when you're not told to I still catch you feeling yourself up."

"Uhnn…" Naruto whimpered and Kiba gasped quietly when the blond shook his head and pulled his fingers up slightly, stretching himself further.

"It's not enough… master I want more…" Naruto said in a husky tone as he craned his head back to nip at the Uchiha's ear playfully.

"What do you want pet?" Sasuke teased, loving that he called him 'master', Naruto only did it when he was really turned on. Sasuke caressed his hands up Naruto's firm legs and to his thighs before sliding those sly fingers further to play with the blonde's own tanned fingers that were still moving inside himself. "What do you want? My fingers, my mouth or my cock?" he whispered out, teasing the edges of Naruto's hole and Kiba watched it twitch several times like it was waiting for more attention.

"Ngh… I want your fingers…" Naruto said in one of the huskiest, neediest voice's that the brunette had ever heard from Naruto and he began to feel himself harden in his pants at the sounds and the thought that Naruto had asked that knowing that someone else was here, he couldn't believe that this was his friend.

"Good boy, get into position then." Sasuke said and Naruto automatically twisted his body so that he was now on his knees and facing Sasuke with his back to Kiba, but he placed his cheek down against Sasuke's leg with his arms somewhat wrapped around the raven's knees to grab hold of his thighs from underneath. This angled Naruto's perky soft ass and dripping erection right at Kiba, the boy's face looked like he was about ready to burst from the view and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

He couldn't do this… not with Naruto right there in front of him and the only thing blocking his view was the devils dueled silk tie that said devil or even Naruto himself could easily remove, though he was pretty positive that the elder had told him not to touch it.

"Looks like you're forming a problem down below there. Why don't you go ahead and take care of it, there won't be any more of your peeping, so this _will_ be your last time." Sasuke said while grabbing handfuls of Naruto's ass the blondes' new position giving sight to the other boy's arousal hidden under black cargo pants.

Kiba shook his head, trying to say that he really didn't want to but the look on the raven's face gave no room for arguments.

"It wasn't really a request, now get started." He said dryly like his look wasn't enough.

The brunette swallowed thickly before he gave a slight nod and resented to the demand.

 **-Break-**

Naruto wasn't really sure what was going on but as long as Sasuke was the only one touching him he would try it. If he wanted to stop, he knew that all he had to do was say something and it would all be over. What confused the blond though was what Sasuke had said about the stranger.

What had he meant by peeping and that it was the last? Was there other times before it and how long had Sasuke known about it?

Naruto did know what the 'problem' was even as he heard a zipper being pulled down slowly that was accompanied by a soft sigh of relief, though it did sound a bit strained in the silence.

Did the peeper know that this was going to happen? By the sound of things he hadn't, and Naruto knew that it was a guy even though Sasuke had said it already, he hadn't really needed to. Sasuke always got way too annoyed with the opposite sex to ever be in a relationship or anything of the resemblance with one, though he also knew that the raven was very possessive so this was still a shook to the system, no matter how he put it.

"Keep going." Sasuke growled out and Naruto assumed it was at the stranger, then he heard a bit of shuffling across from him and he wondered if the guy was listening to Sasuke, it would be in his best interest not to resist.

But there was a weird feeling his chest that made his entire body seem like it was really tight. Was he jealous and of what? The guy that he couldn't see? Maybe that was the problem.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms under his chin and turned his face as if he were looking at Sasuke.

There was some panicked shuffling from the unknown person and wondered if it was because he didn't want to be seen that he couldn't take off the piece of cloth.

"No, Naruto. That has to stay." Sasuke said and it was enough for the blond to give up on the request but not enough for retreat, he would just have to do this a different way.

"Fine." Naruto said a bit peeved that he wasn't getting his way. He sat back up on his knees before he removed his shirt, making himself completely nude now then he did something neither of the other men had ever expected him to do. The blond leaned forward so that he was in the same position as before but now his ass was to the stranger and his marked cheek was pressed against the raven's straining erection that was still hidden behind his slick black slacks and out of his reach, but it wouldn't stay that way. "I want your fingers in me now, Sasuke…I want you to thrust them in deep, marking me as yours while I suck your cock." He whimpered, then for more of a push in his direction, Naruto nuzzled the elder's thickness with his nose before lightly biting it through the fabric. He heard both men groan as if in pain before the hands that were on his ass were spreading him wide open while also massaging the tanned skin firmly.

With his back now bare, Naruto heard the man gasp behind him and he didn't really have to guess what had caused it. On his back were scratches, bruises and bites that hadn't yet disappeared since the last time that he and Sasuke had played.

He wanted the other man to see. Proving that he belonged to Sasuke and that Sasuke belonged to Naruto.

This time Naruto had a plan and he wouldn't let it be derailed.

Both of these men would know that Sasuke was his and they wouldn't forget it.

"Mmm, I like it when you tell me what you want and how you want it." Sasuke said in a deep husk as he kept one hand on the blonde's ass to slightly hold the younger open before he took two fingers and thrust them into Naruto's pre-cum slicked tight body, immediately thrusting them deep.

Naruto gasped as the fingers slammed into his prostrate tearing a loud moan out of the blonde's throat and felt a single shot of cum escape his cock. He didn't wait for Sasuke to start moving; instead Naruto began rocking his hips, trying to get more friction against his sweet spot.

The stranger behind the blond groaned and he wondered if he had started doing what Sasuke had told him to do or if it had something to with Naruto himself, whatever the reason, he kind of liked the sound of it.

Sasuke added a third finger without any warning and it made Naruto whimper slightly, but ohh did he enjoy it; the slight ache of the stretch and the pressure of those fingers spreading him open even further made him quiver and quake.

"You like that don't you?" Sasuke asked in a husky voice and Naruto nodded even though he didn't know exactly who the raven was talking to. "Don't lie. Look at the state you're in and we've only just started playing." The elder teased.

There was another groan from the guy and it answered the blonde's question on who the raven was talking to and it made him kind of mad. Sasuke was only supposed to pay attention to him; he didn't want him to command anyone but the blond, especially someone he didn't even know and couldn't see. Sasuke was paying too much attention to this stranger guy and Naruto had to fix that.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat the sound almost animalistic from the lustful huskiness and anger in his voice and felt Sasuke shiver against him. The raven loved it when the blond did that, even when it wasn't for something like this. Sometimes Sasuke would try to get the blond to do it on purpose, though the raven probably didn't know that Naruto knew he was doing so, but knowing that Sasuke liked it kept the blond from doing anything stopping.

While Sasuke's fingers were still stretching his hole, Naruto decided to prepare his boyfriends cock so that when the raven was done they could go ahead and start. He brought his hands up to the top of Sasuke's pants and began tugging them down. Sasuke got the hint and lifted his hips just enough for the blond to get them over pale hips and releasing his aching length to the colder air which caused him to release a groan.

Naruto licked his lips before he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's monster cock, pumping it few times to spread those drops of pre-cum that had escaped from the tip already and the elder thrust his hips into the touch. He loved seeing Sasuke like this, all wanton needy for contact, so he gave it to him.

Naruto leaned in close to drag his tongue up across the length of Sasuke's erection until he stopped at the tip and pulled it into his mouth with a sucking motion that made Sasuke gasp and then he pulled away to blow cold onto the wet head. Naruto swirled his tongue around the head before suddenly taking his lover deeper into his mouth.

"Ah Fuck! Naruto... I love it when you show me your possessive side, slut." Sasuke moaned out when his cock hit the back of Naruto's throat and he growled again the vibration running up Sasuke's shaft like electricity.

Naruto grinned around his mouth full and began bobbing his head along the length, sucking as he pulled up and moaning when it was buried deep before repeating the action. Sasuke loved it when he did this, it always drove the elder crazy.

Once again Naruto stopped and kissed the tip before he sat up on his knees, causing Sasuke's fingers to slip out and pointed his covered gaze to his lover.

"I want to do it now." Naruto said as he licked his lips. "I want your cock thrusting deep into me making me moan like a wanton slut." he whimpered out huskily.

"Mmm, keep talking like that pet, it turns me on so much." Sasuke said as he grabbed handfuls of Naruto's ass and pulled him up into his lap; Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders, holding tight for leverage as he adjusted himself and growled again.

He could hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice even without looking, but damn, did he want see. He didn't give two shits about the peeping stranger behind him, he just wanted his lover and it was his time to dominate dammit.

Sasuke kept his hands on Naruto's hips as he lifted, putting all his weight on his knees as he got into position. Naruto kept one hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he brought his other hand down to grip at his lovers engorged cock while feeling it twitch in his hand, he kept it steady as he lined it up to his wet puckered hole. He then slowly began to lower himself slowly onto Sasuke's cock, groaning as he was stretched widely just from the tip as it slipped past the tight ring of muscles and into his warm heat.

As he slid down further there was a strangled gasp followed by a moan from the guy behind him and the blond smirked as he slid down further, but then he heard Sasuke chuckle darkly and he stopped to tilt his head at his lover.

"Did you cum already, mutt?" Sasuke asked bluntly. "He's only taken in a couple inches and you've already messed up your pants and are hard again for more. And here I thought my Naruto was slutty." the raven teased as he grabbed Naruto's hips and pushed him down a bit more.

"What are you talking about? I'm yours," Naruto said as he sat himself down, taking the rest of Sasuke's cock into his willing body. "Ahn! That makes me extremely slutty." he panted out as he began to rock his hips slowly, making Sasuke rub him in all the right places causing him to moan loudly again.

"Fuck, I love owning you. To be able to have you like this whenever I damn well please and for you to be wanting it too. I can't get enough, it will never be enough." Sasuke said as he leaned forwards to press a kiss to Naruto's chapped lips before he slid his lips down to the blondes' pulse point only to lick at the wonderfully tanned skin that was flushed a lovely shade of pink that just seemed to make the boy glow.

"Do it." Naruto said breathlessly as he started to move more, allowing the raven to slide out only a couple of inches before thrusting back down hard enough for the smack to resound out over the panting and moaning of everyone there. "Uhh... bite me Sasuke please..." Naruto wined out as he arched his neck back, giving Sasuke more room to leave those marvelous marks that would be there for days.

Sasuke scraped his teeth against the warm flesh causing the blond to shake in his grasp as he did it again.

"That's not biting." Naruto growled as he slowed his thrusts to an unbearable grind that had them both on pins and needles, but it got to Sasuke more.

Naruto felt Sasuke twitch inside him and the raven's grip tightened on the blondes' hips only to pick him up before dropping him back down onto his lovers cock fully.

"Ahhn! Fuck... bite me Sasuke please. I want you so much, I want you to mark me!" Naruto yelled and tightened a hand into Sasuke's dark hair only to push his mouth closer into the crook of the blonde's neck, right where his lover had been teasing the overly sensitive flesh.

This time Sasuke took the invite and opened his mouth to clamp his teeth into the soft skin hard enough to leave deep marks but to break the skin and then he sucked on the spot roughly. He wanted to make sure that there was mark there when he was finished and he didn't care if it was in place that all could see.

It was a mark of ownership and Sasuke would be damned if didn't leave it.

This made Naruto moan loudly and a powerful shudder gripped at his body which had him clenching tightly around his lovers cock and they both groaned. Sasuke was glad that it was so late in the day and that everyone was gone from the school or he might have regretfully had to gag the blond and he didn't like covering up that wonderful voice. It always sent shivers running through his body that he couldn't help but definitely liked.

Sasuke removed his teeth from the already red and purple mark before sliding his tongue over the wound to sooth it.

"You really liked that didn't you?" Sasuke asked though he already knew the answer and began thrusting shallowly into Naruto loving the noises that escaped.

Naruto nodded his head as he moved his body as well, making their movements more erratic than they should have been, but damn did it still feel like heaven.

"Ah... more... master please! Harder..." Naruto moaned out as he tried to make the thrusts harder for himself and Sasuke. He loved it when Sasuke pounded him hard, marking him deeply inside as well as on the outside.

"As you wish." Sasuke said with smirk before his grip on Naruto's hips became bruising and then he was slamming himself, balls deep, into his lover.

Naruto gasped as the air was practically knocked out of him with every thrust, there was just one problem that Naruto had with all this pleasure.

"I want this blindfold off." Naruto said in the most demanding tone that he could muster while getting his brains fucked out.

"No." Was all Sasuke said as he kept thrusting his hips.

Naruto growled again and wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke in a way that stopped all movement until he wanted them to move again. The most that could happen was a frustrating grind that would drive Sasuke mad.

"I said I want it off, _now_. I don't care seeing that other guy I don't even want to know who it is." he said harshly, gaining a bit of his senses back from the anger that was raising. "I just want to see you, Sasuke." he added softly, trying to win Sasuke over.

It seemed to work as he heard Sasuke sigh with a slight curse that meant he had given up and then he felt fingers in his hair. Suddenly Naruto heard the guy behind moving as if he were backing away from the chance that he could be seen.

This time Sasuke growled and the noises behind him stopped instantly.

"Stay put mutt, I won't tell you again. He won't look at you," Sasuke said as he found the knot and began to untie it. "Not even a peek." he added as the silk slid down a flushed face and over marked cheeks and he looked into Naruto's watery, bright blues as they blinked open and adjusted to the light.

Naruto blinked a few times as his eyes focused on Sasuke and he gasped at the sight.

Raven hair was sticking to to a sweaty pale face in strands and normal coal black eyes were almost purely red with little of the original color showing. As his gaze slid lower he could see that Sasuke's mouth was swollen (Had they kissed that hard?) he licked his owns lips with a grin as his gaze slid even lower and he felt himself blush. He could see clearly from this angle where they were connected and he could also see how much of a mess he was creating over both of stomachs and thighs.

He shuddered as he looked back up to Sasuke's eyes. It was definitely a sight to behold and it made him wonder what he looked like in the strangers eyes with a clear sight of his back and an even better view of what was lower.

Naruto loosened his hold on Sasuke's appendages and began to rock back and forth in his lap, causing his lover to rub inside him deeply and perfectly.

"Uhn! So good Sasuke..." Naruto moaned out as he clung onto Sasuke's shoulders and the raven grabbed at his ass again before slowly lifting him up before dropping back down onto that hardened flesh that hit him in all the right places.

Sasuke kept repeating the slow action for what seemed like forever and Naruto was tired of it. He wanted it fast and hard and dirty and this wasn't it. He slapped Sasuke's hands away from him in mid lift causing him to fall down solidly onto Sasuke's cock and he screamed out a moan with some gasped out curses and he felt his body jerk as he came all over their stomachs.

"Did that feel good?" Sasuke asked as he ground his hips up and Naruto wined in the back of his throat as he felt himself pulse again.

Naruto tried to settle his trembling body for a moment before raised himself onto shaky knees till only the tip of Sasuke's erection was left in his throbbing ass before he slammed himself back down to get that feeling he had just had from a moment ago and kept repeating the lustful bliss till he thought he was going to fall over.

Sasuke groaned as he watched Naruto ride his cock the way he wanted to and he shivered.

"Do you still think that this is forced, mutt?" Naruto heard Sasuke ask through his lusty haze and then it clicked. This guy had threatened them. Had peeked on them and then when he had gotten found out he had threatened to expose them and Sasuke hadn't liked it, if Naruto had known he would have beaten him to a bloody pulp, but he liked Sasuke's way of revenge more, this was more interesting and fun. He stopped and ground his hips down a couple times making himself mewl and whimper before he went back to the rough thrusts that hit him deep. "Does it look like I'm raping him? Hell at this point it probably looks like I'm the one getting raped." Sasuke added as he grabbed Naruto's blond locks and pulled him into a deep kiss of tongues and teeth.

 **-Break-**

Kiba whimpered at the sight in front of him and began to pump himself faster, he was close so fucking close but Sasuke wasn't going to let him have it.

"Hey there mutt, your too quick. Grab the the base of your dick tightly. Your not allowed to cum again till I tell you to let go." Sasuke said with a sadistic smirk on his lips and he could hear it in his voice also.

Kiba stopped mid-stroke and brown eyes widened in disbelief before he shook his head and pointed his gaze away from the devil as he started moving his hand again.

Sasuke growled and leveled him with a glare even if he couldn't see it he could still feel the holes burning through him.

"I command you to withhold your orgasm, now grip the base with your hand or I'll make you tie something around it instead. The choice is yours." Sasuke said darkly and the promise was made clear.

Suddenly Naruto slowed his pace but didn't stop completely and Sasuke looked at him wondering if everything was okay and he didn't see anything so when he heard a gasp from the other boy his head snapped up to see.

Sasuke looked up in time to see Kiba stroke himself a couple more times before pushed his hand back down before fisting his swollen flesh so tight his knuckles started to turn white.

Sasuke licked his lips and thrust his hips up roughly making Naruto gasp.

"That's it, squeeze it just like I told you to." Sasuke said to the mutt and that's when Naruto stopped moving completely.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto confused as to why he had stopped and placed his hands on the blonde's thighs, gently rubbing the sweaty golden skin.

"Naruto?" he asked quietly.

Naruto stayed silent and un-moving as he put his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder and gave a dark chuckle that was more at himself than anyone else.

Sasuke rubbed at thighs under his hands more firmly and looked at the top of those blond spikes with concern when he didn't say anything.

"Answer me Naruto." Sasuke demanded more worried than anything about how Naruto was acting.

Naruto shook his head against the raven's shoulder and gave a soft sigh.

"I can't believe that's what it is..." Naruto said in a quiet voice that was made quieter as it was muffled by the ravens nape. It almost sounded like he was talking to himself it was so quiet.

Sasuke raised his right hand to grip under Naruto's jaw before raising his blue gaze to his own red and black.

"What, what is?" he asked, honestly curious, but Naruto was starting to push his limit sand he wasn't going to settle for half sentences and mumbles. And Naruto knew that very well.

Or at least he should have.

Naruto closed his eyes from his lovers piercing gaze and turned his head away the best that he could with Sasuke still holding onto his chin like he was as a wild blush flamed his cheeks and he knew that it was something that would embarrass the blond to say out loud in front of others, but he would get over it.

Sasuke growled and gripped tighter at the blonde's jaw, forcing him to look back at the raven.

"Open your eyes and look at me as you explain yourself further." Sasuke demanded a tad harshly that Naruto was withholding info.

Slowly dark blue eyes opened and looked fully into Sasuke's molten ones as he took a deep breath to steady himself the best that he could.

"I thought that it was him...but it's not really him..." Naruto said softly as he leaned in close and kissed Sasuke gently before nipping at his bottom lip. "It's you."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Only me!" Naruto growled out. "You can only command me, Sasuke! Your not supposed to do it to anybody else when you have me. Aren't I your pet? Aren't I your lover dammit?!" Naruto exclaimed and ducked his head back down into Sasuke's neck. He licked at the pulse there before suddenly biting down roughly.

Sasuke gasped at the suddenness and then let out a string of curses as his head fell back and he felt Naruto lick at the wound soothingly and he was sure that it had to be bleeding. He was starting to wish that he hadn't had Kiba here and that he hadn't pushed Naruto for an answer.

They both knew what this meant and it made Sasuke's barely contained control waiver as the lock had just been removed.

Naruto had been forbidden to leave any sort marks on Sasuke until he was sure that he could handle everything that Sasuke had to offer and that he was willing. Yes, they were together and yes they did go beyond the normal but there were just things that had to wait until they were absolutely sure. That was the whole point of the restriction and now it was gone.

Naruto licked at the bruising spot once more before moving to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"Only you can punish me like this, Master. And only I can be the one you punish." Naruto said in a husky voice as he stared into Sasuke's blazing and amazed eyes. He had never expected Naruto say it so soon, they had only been going out for a few months now and he definitely hadn't expected it with someone else here with them.

Sasuke starred into those seducing blues and he thought Naruto saw his control snap even as he felt it.

Suddenly he withdrew from his blond lover before he had Naruto flat on his back. He then grabbed his right leg and threw it over his shoulder as straddled the other leg before he lined himself back up to Naruto's wet, slightly gaping hole and slammed himself back into the willing entrance all the way to his balls, gaining a moan from all three men.

He watched as Naruto grabbed at the ground for any sort of purchase as Sasuke's powerful thrusts began to scoot him across the floor and soon blond hair was pressed against Kiba's legs and he heard the brunette gasp, but he didn't dare move and Naruto didn't dare to look away from the ravens eyes.

Sasuke looked up just in time to see Kiba squeeze his eyes shut, his whole body tensing as his orgasm raked through him even as he still had a tight grasp at his base.

The raven chuckled darkly as he watched the event play out in front of him, unaware of the look that he was getting from Naruto until he heard a deep growl from beneath him and then nails were raking down his chest hard enough to leave red welts right away.

Sasuke hissed and slammed himself balls deep before just resting himself there, pressing himself closer to his lover as he then nipped at the ear with the piercing.

"My apologies pet." he said huskily into Naruto's ear and licked his way down to the blonde's neck. "But your friend here came the moment he thought that you had seen him. He even got himself in the face with it and is still hard like a dog in heat." Sasuke said with a smirk as he sat back up to look at the horror that ran across Kiba's face and it made his smirk darker.

Sasuke wondered briefly if Naruto would ever figure out who he was talking about with the hints that he dropped. Probably not.

Naruto reached up with both of his arms and wrapped them around the raven's neck to help bring them closer together.

"Move... pound yourself into me. I want it so bad..." Naruto moaned out and licked at Sasuke's lips teasingly before leaning back down so that just his arms were wrapped around the raven's strong neck.

"Is that how your supposed to ask for something pet?" Sasuke asked as he kept himself still inside the blond, loving how Naruto wiggled under him trying to any kind of movement.

Naruto groaned and dug his nails a bit into the pale flesh as he tried to rock against his lover that was denying him such sweet pleasure and it was pissing him off.

"Please Master, fuck me hard. Pound your big hard cock deep into my ass and make me scream, please." Naruto begged out as he tried a bit more desperately to move his ass but with the position that Sasuke had him in he could barely manage a grind. Sasuke had all the control now.

Sasuke licked his lips and grabbed at the bend at Naruto's upper thigh as he pulled almost all the way out.

"Good boy." Sasuke said with a smirk (that wasn't going away anytime soon.) and began thrusting wildly into Naruto's willing open hole.

Without anymore hesitation Sasuke started his assault on Naruto, licking and biting at his chest, tweaking his nipples with tongue and teeth and giving light teasing touches around his thighs and cock. Naruto's thighs always made him quiver and quake, especially on his inner thighs and Sasuke loved knowing that. He loved figuring out what made his blond tick, weather it be a tweak here or a pet there or so on.

So long as Sasuke could touch Naruto he didn't really mind what they were doing, but this was definitely the best.

 **-Break-**

Kiba sat there in stunned silence as he watched the two men in front of him go at it like fucking rabbits...literally... and wiped his face off.

Kiba didn't give two shit about Sasuke, the bastard could go burn for all he cared, but Naruto... Fuck...the blond had never had to try to be sexy so when he was looking like _this_ , Kiba just couldn't resist anymore.

Sasuke was slamming himself so deeply into Naruto that Kiba was sure he would see the ravens cock come popping out of that perfect little mouth that was moaning in complete and utter bliss as his brains were fucked out.

It was like Kiba wasn't even there. Even with Naruto on his back, his bright hair pressed to Kiba's folded legs, Naruto still didn't seem to notice that he was there or even who Kiba was. He really hadn't looked to who was watching them.

The only reaction that he had gotten was a smug chuckle from Sasuke when he had cum from almost being caught. He really didn't want to be seen, this was already going to permanently change his view of the other two men.

It kind of pissed him off.

Kiba tightened his grip on himself and groaned from the pressure that was building to be too much, but he knew that if he refused and let go something worse would happen to him and _that_ was something that he would definitely refuse so he would put up with this.

Suddenly Kiba was thrown out of his mind when there was a loud husky moan by his lap and looked down and opened his eyes to see that Sasuke had his pale hands all over Naruto's chest. He was pinching quite roughly at hard, pink nipples, making them harder and redder with every touch that Sasuke graced that wonderful skin with. Those hands quickly made their way down to start lightly touching and teasing at Naruto's inner thighs and he saw the shudder at the touches.

Kiba felt his mouth water at the sight and he had to look away or risk breaking the rules.

The gasps and moans and even the sloppy wet sounds coming from Naruto were enough to to push Kiba even further over the edge and to another climax and he tried desperately to force it back down before it blew up in his face.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed at Naruto's soaking wet cock and began to fist it slowly, contrasting his rough thrusts into his friends ass. Kiba could hear all the wet squelching noises from it all, it made his cock throb unbearably in his tight grasp, wrenching a half groan, half whimper from his throat and he wondered how such a noise could come from him.

Naruto moaned and writhed under the contrasting touches that the elder was bestowing upon him. In the throws of his pleasure, Naruto reached his hand up blindly trying to grasp at something, anything to give himself purchase, but what he grabbed happened to be Kiba's tensed thigh and he tensed even more as Naruto touched him. He felt if he moved or anything he was going to shatter.

The blond didn't even pay attention or realize what he had grabbed, he just dug his nails in and didn't let go. The thrusts from Sasuke had practically pushed Naruto's head into his lap and forced those nails deeper into his leg. When Kiba looked down at those hands he could see little droplets of blood well up over the blonde's nails and then slide down his quivering calf.

Naruto tensed before fixing his blue eyes on Sasuke's wild red one's? Weren't his eyes black?

"Sasuke, I'm going to cum..." Naruto whined out as he tried to move against the other the best that he could muster.

Even though Naruto was on the bottom and getting his brains fucked out, Kiba could see the dominance and passion coming from him and it made Kiba want to look away and leave.

This was different from whatever he had done before. Way _way_ different...

yeah he had watched before and had even masturbated to it but he was in love with Naruto and seeing in all those positions being so wanton and sexy... he hadn't been able to hold himself back, but never had he thought to be part of it. Especially this up close and personal.

Sasuke bent down to kiss Naruto fully on the lips before sliding his tongue down a marked cheek and that stretched out throat and then he bit down on the pulse point gaining a husky groan from the blond boy under him.

"Say it properly." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto whined keenly in his throat and leaned his head to the side, giving the raven more room to play and mark that gorgeous skin. Thankfully his eyes were shut tightly.

"Please Sasuke... Master, let me cum please... I want to cum so bad! Please please _please_..." Naruto begged out loudly, making Kiba wonder how the two of them have never been caught by anyone else than himself.

Kiba didn't want to here anymore, he wanted to leave and never look back. He had seen and heard way more than he wanted to and knew that this wasn't a forced act. He had always known but he hadn't wanted to admit to it with his feelings for Naruto in the way. If this had been forced then maybe he could have done something and then maybe just maybe _they_ could have been together. But now... now all he wanted to do was run as fast as he could to somewhere secluded to be alone.

He would never be able to look at Naruto or Sasuke the same way ever again...

"Such a good little slut you are pet." Sasuke said with smug smirk as he gripped more firmly at Naruto's hard, weeping cock, pumping it in time with his own thrusts now.

"Fuuck... oh Gods Sasuke, Master its so good!" Naruto moaned out in that voice that could only be described as sinful as it broke with every thrust the raven made.

Kiba gaze and mind were transfixed on Naruto as he continued to get plowed and he didn't hear the command that the devil had issued until there was a sinister growl from in front of him making him just and then his eyes shot to Sasuke's glare.

"I said finish up and get the fuck out, mutt. You've over stayed your welcome." Sasuke growled out bitterly and went back to worshiping Naruto.

Kiba shivered and loosened his grip on his own cock a gasp escaping his mouth as the blood rushed back into his organ making it tingle. He had never felt anything like this before and with every pull of his hand the tingling got worse, almost like a limb that had fallen asleep and gone numb. He pulled his hand a couple more times and then he was shooting off, quickly having to put his hand over his tip or he would have shot Naruto in the face and he was positive that that would have been a whole new sort of punishment that he was not going be here for.

He whimpered at the force of it, jerking his hand a few more times, making sure to get everything out and causing through his entire body.

As he was coming down form high, Kiba glanced at Naruto again and his eyes widened at the sight that he was making. Naruto's back was arched perfectly and his entire body was tensed with a thin sheen of sweat covering him from head to toe. As his gaze slid over the blond and noticed that his eyes were screwed shut, his mouth was open in a silent scream and when Kiba looked further down he saw the cause. Sasuke had thumbed the tip of Naruto's erection while keeping a firm grasp and cum was now spurting from the blonde's cock in thick streams, splattering across his stomach and chest, some even landed on his chin.

Kiba shivered again as a few extra spurts of his own jetted out, hitting his hand that was still covering his cock.

Naruto finally released Kiba's leg and the little rivulets of blood from the crescent shaped marks ran freely down his calf as he scooted away a bit. The blond moved his arms lazily to Sasuke's neck and held on for dear life as the raven thrust wildly into him, desperate for his own completion.

Naruto used what little strength he had left to pull himself closer to Sasuke. When his head was level with the raven's neck, Kiba saw the blond open his mouth a couple times (probably whispering something to his lover, though he couldn't hear it.) before he opened wide and bit down on Sasuke's neck roughly.

Sasuke growled huskily in the back of his throat at the rough bite, suddenly stilling deep inside Naruto, tensing and Kiba didn't have to guess that Sasuke was emptying himself inside of his best friend and he looked away from _that_ specific sight.

He heard Naruto whine quietly at the feeling and looked back to see him grinding his hips, milking whatever was left, out.

Kiba watched the two of them in silence, not really wanting to believe that any of this had happened.

This had ended up being one Hell of a day that Kiba would like to just wipe from his memory banks and be done with it all. That is if his brain would let him...

Even now while the two in front of him were finally slowing, the images and sounds that he had heard today were not... As they replayed in his head, they caused his body to want to react again but he forced it back with a few mental beatings the best that he could and looked away once again as he got to his knees and fixed himself in his pants before standing up.

Sasuke pulled Naruto up in to his arms like it was nothing and Kiba could hear the wet pop sound as the raven left that toned body and then there was a mess following the emptiness, sliding down to Sasuke's slacks before sinking in and then they were kissing passionately.

Feeling even more awkward and out of place at this moment than when they were having freaky sex, Kiba finally stood up as quietly and smoothly as he could with his legs feeling like jelly and straightened his clothing before he decided to head out. Just because he felt like a mess didn't mean he had to look like one.

He had to leave... now. Being here any longer would scar him more than he already was and he wasn't going to let that happen. It didn't help that he would continue to see both of them in school and one of them he hung out with on a daily basis.

...Fuck he really hoped that this was a dream.

As Kiba turned his back on the couple, Sasuke quickly stopped him before he completely got away.

"Don't let me catch you again mutt. You won't like me or the consequences, do you understand? If we wanted an audience we would have invited one. Since that isn't the case, don't let it happen again." Sasuke growled out as he brushed sticky strands from a sleeping blondes face or that's what looked like. "If you want sex so damned bad go find someone else that isn't already taken." and with that he tucked Naruto against his body and pulled the cover up to cover those sleek legs that were still partially shaking.

Kiba had officially been cut off.

He quickly made his way to the door before throwing it open and slamming it behind him and was sure he just pissed Sasuke off with that move, but he didn't pay any mind as ran off down the hall and out of the school.

He knew now that this Hellish day would never leave his mind for as long as tried.

This really needed to be a dream...

 **Zer0**

 **So there it is everyone, my first sequel to a story. Hope that everyone enjoyed this cuz it went a bit further than I had planned it to but like the way it turned out and I hope that everyone will review and let me know what you think as well. It helps me to write and put out more stories for all of you if I know that y'all like and or don't like, I just like reading y'all's thoughts.**

 **Okay so I think that this is possibly the end of this series at least for now. I don't think that there will be anymore of this one...**

 **Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
